Help
by L.O.A.D
Summary: Facilier is hurt and Shadow needs to go for help. Too bad shadow doesn't know that many people. Rated T for mild language. Also Shadow needs his own Character thing on this website.


**Takes place after "The cards." Please review and idea's would be appretiated, since I've hit some Author's block. I've been lazy with disclaimers so I own nothing.**

* * *

"What do you think Shadow?" Facilier asked his friend. "What should we do tonight?" Shadow looked up and looked around the room.

_It's not safe, _he said. _We need something to protect against those shadows._

"Do y'all think they'll come back?" Facilier asked. Shadow nodded.

_I know they will, _he said. Facilier nodded.

"Alright then," Facilier said. "If you think we have to. Where's that book on your kind." Shadow pointed to the top shelf of the bookcase. Facilier sighed. "Of course it's up there; where else would I have put it?" Facilier walked over to the bookshelf and reached for the top shelf. Even with his height it was out of reach so he grunted with annoyance and climb the shelves to reach the book. Then, unexpectedly, the bookshelf started to tip over. Facilier jumped down and turned but wasn't quick enough. The shelf landed on him with a thud.

_Master?! _Shadow said gliding over to help him. He nudged Facilier but the witch doctor had been knocked unconscious. Gliding over to the wall he tried to lift the bookcase using its shadow. It was too heavy. Shadow glided away, starting to panic. He then turned and slid out the closed door. He had to go find help but who? Odie was too far away and Shadow didn't know anyone else. Shadow paused, an idea coming to him. Tiana and her friends might help. He turned round the corner and headed straight for the restaurant. He glided under the door and into the back, where Tiana and her friends were. He didn't look where he was going and crashed into Big Daddy. The startled shade saw whom he had collided with and pulled back, hissing silently.

"What the hell?" Big Daddy said, looking at the shadow. Shadow backed up, starting to feel as though his plan wasn't such a good idea.

"It's the Shadowman's shadow," Tiana said. Shadow clenched his fists.

_His name is Facilier! _He screamed at her with his body language, but of course she couldn't understand him. A panicked thought crept into Shadow's mind; if they couldn't understand him, how would they know Facilier needed help? He could die in the time it'd take for them to finally understand.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Tiana asked, eyeing him suspiciously. Shadow grabbed hold of her shadow's wrist and pulled her towards the direction of the door. She pulled herself free but that didn't discourage Shadow. He continued to point at the door, hoping they would understand.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Naveen said uncertain. Shadow nodded his head and continued to point at the door. Tiana stared at the shadow untrustingly.

"I don't like it," she said. "We can't trust him. How do we know it's not a trap set up by his master?"

_No! _Shadow said, starting to tremble. As much as he didn't want to admit it, they were the only chance he had of rescuing Facilier. _It's not! Please, he's hurt and I need your help. I-I'm scared. Please? _They didn't know what he'd said, but Charlotte seemed to get the desperation in the shadow's movements.

"I think something's wrong Tia," she said, watching the shadow. "I think something bad may have happened." Shadow nodded his head and pointed to the door again.

"She has a point," Louis chimed in, even though Charlotte couldn't understand him. "If it's a trap, it's a pretty lazy one. Why not just come here and attack us? Mama Odie's the only one who can fight him." Tiana looked back at Shadow.

"Is something wrong with your master?" She asked him. Shadow nodded. Tiana sighed. "Fine," she said. "We'll follow you. But if it's a trap, you'll pay." Shadow nodded and slid under the door. They followed him all the way to the voodoo emporium and stopped at the door. They looked at each other for a moment before Tiana opened the door. They walked inside and gasped. Facilier was still underneath the bookcase, his hat off and his wild mess of hair even wilder. Shadow nudged him and then looked towards the group.

"Faldi Faldonza!" Naveen said when he saw the unconscious voodoo man. Tiana didn't waste anytime.

"Louis! Big Daddy! Lift up that bookcase!" She said. They did as they were told and lifted up the bookcase just enough so that Shadow could pull Facilier out from under it. He nudged his master until Facilier began to stir.

"Ow," he said. "What happened?" He saw the group and scrambled to his feet; grabbing his cane and his hat. "What are y'all doing here?!" He demanded, lifting his cane. Shadow recognized the danger and put himself between the group and his enraged master.

_No! _He said holding up his hands. _They helped me rescue you. _He lowered his hands and looked at Facilier sadly._ I could have lost you. _Facilier relaxed and lowered his cane.

"We need to introduce y'all to some new people," Facilier told his shadow, "if this is who you're gonna turn to for help."

"You ungrateful Bastard!" Tiana said. "We saved your life!"

"And consider y'all to be lucky I'm letting you walk out of here alive," Facilier responded. Glaring at him Tiana and her friends turned to leave. Shadow moved away from Facilier and over to Tiana.

"What do you want?" Tiana asked the living shade angrily. Without a moments hesitation Shadow hugged her. He repeated this with the other members of the group before returning to Facilier's side. Unsure what to make of the action Tiana and her friends left. After they were gone Facilier turned to his shadow, who smiled sheepishly. Shaking his head, Facilier punched the shadow playfully on the arm. He then turned around and looked at the fallen bookshelf.

"Next time," he told his shadow, "you're getting the book."

* * *

**Isn't Shadow the cutest thing you've ever seen? Facilier got pretty close to killing the group there. Good thing Shadow intervened! Otherwise that could have been bad. Odie wasn't in this one, she doesn't come down from the bayou much. Tell me one thing. Would you be Ok if I jumped ahead some time in my verse? I have ideas for stories but they take place further down the road and Im don't have ideas for what could happen between now and then. need advise so paese review.**


End file.
